Kisses
by authorpuer
Summary: When Quinn's sad, she likes kisses. Maybe Rachel will, too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Quinn's not necessarily the nicest person.

Okay, maybe Quinn could even be considered a _mean_ person, but only on occasion, not to everyone. She's nice enough to notice the lack of jump in Rachel Berry's step, after all.

Truthfully, it saddens her.

She can't stand to see Rachel Berry sad, not when it was a result of slushies, and not now, when even the Glee Club is exiling her.

When Quinn herself is sad, she likes kisses. Finn used to give her a quick peck every morning to ensure her happiness; Sam has now adopted this habit as well.

She wonders if Rachel gets kissed everyday.

Finn isn't the most reliable boyfriend, and anyone with eyes could see that.

Quinn knows what has to be done.

* * *

She finds Rachel sulking at her locker during their free period. Quinn views this as a perfect opportunity, fully intent on seizing it. She approaches the smaller girl with swift steps, a smirk evident on her face.

Rachel looks up in surprise, "Quinn? I-" She's cut off by a finger to her lips.

"Rachel, we'll be silent for this. Okay?" Quinn takes a gentle tone to calm the girl. Rachel nods in response.

Quinn leans forward slowly, pressing her lips to the brunette's. She feels Rachel's sharp intake of air, but neither pulls away.

It's sweet, just a peck, and fairly short-lived, but it's a kiss. When Quinn pulls away, she notices Rachel's inward smile and downcast gaze. The cheerleader considers her mission accomplished.

Quinn leaves without a word.

* * *

The next time Quinn feels like Rachel is in need of a kiss, it's when Mr. Shue tells the student off, publicly. Quinn tenses at his words, wanting to speak up, and regretfully says nothing. After seeing Rachel's dejected look and tears welling in her eyes, Quinn's heart clenches and she is set on kissing the smaller girl's worries away.

She waits in the choir room after Glee, along with the brunette. After the room is cleared, Quinn saunters over to the piano bench where the smaller girl is planted. The blonde bends down to her eye level.

"Oh, Quinn, I-"

This time the cheerleader quiets Rachel with her mouth. A slow, languid kiss, that is only broken when the pair can breathe no longer occurs. Quinn then cups the girl's face, and softly kisses her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and then lips again.

Quinn beams at the diva to assure confidence in her actions, and Rachel absentmindedly caresses the blonde's cheek. Once Quinn convinces herself Rachel is now content, she stands, waves, and leaves without a word.

* * *

The third time Quinn kisses Rachel, it's on the bus to Sectionals. The brunette is sincerely depressed about her lack of a solo, not to mention Finn and Santana's sexcapade. Quinn wishes that Rachel would be happy for her solo, but pushes that aside, reminding herself that the time is, again, right.

They come to a halt at a rest-stop along the highway. Everyone concludes they want snacks, or need to use the restroom, including the bus driver. He asks if the pair will watch the bus while he's gone, and Quinn complies with a sharp nod.

Rachel watches Finn walk in step with Santana and sighs heavily, realizing for the first time that they are likely to break up. It feels to her as if someone has bound her feet with weights, and tossed her into the sea.

Until she feels warm breath flood her face.

"Qu-Quinn, I know thus far that it has been custom for you to interrupt me,"

"Go on," Quinn breathes, her voice husky.

"I, I, um..."

"Have I rendered Rachel Berry speechless?"

"Well-"

Again, Quinn interrupts the girl, this time with movement. In one fluid motion, she has an arm around Rachel's waist, the diva's back to the bus-seat with Quinn hovering above her. A warm hand caresses her face. Their foreheads touch, but Quinn advances no further.

"Nuh uh," She rasps, "This time you meet me halfway."

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel rushes.

"Kiss me."

Rachel embraces Quinn immediately, hands fumbling with the blonde's jacket. She finally zips it down, and their torsos meet forcefully, Quinn's hips bucking. Tongues battle within the confines of each other's mouths, teeth clashing. Rachel moans loudly when Quinn's tongue skims the roof of her mouth.

The blonde is in complete control, or so she thinks. Her train of thought is lost when Rachel lightly squeezes a breast through her shirt, eliciting a low growl from the cheerleader's throat. But, as all good things do, this had to end. Quinn reluctantly parts herself from Rachel, though she mentally high-fives herself when she sees the lazy grin expand across the short girl's face.

A quick peck is distributed to the diva, and without a word, she returns to her seat to greet her boyfriend.

* * *

Quinn is starting to feel bad about kissing Rachel while being "official" with Sam. She realizes it's not fair to him, and so shortly after their performance at Sectionals, but before their results, she breaks it off.

She knows this will put him out, but she also knows it's for the best. It hurts to be cheated on, and she should've learned so.

So when the Warblers and New Directions tie, she feels better about the situation. At least Sam had _something_ to be happy about.

Quinn is simply happy to see a hint of a smile grace the starlet's face, but admits it's also a relief to know that New Directions was going to Regionals. She bounces with delight at the fact that the club would be given another chance to prove themselves.

The blonde quickly makes eye-contact with Rachel and nods in the direction of the curtain. Rachel returns her gesture with an enthusiastic head-bob. Quinn holds her head high as she advances towards the back of the stage, Rachel on her heels.

As soon as the duo are completely hidden from sight, the shorter girl launches herself at the cheerleader. Quinn is met with a passionate kiss, full of excitement and arousal.

"You-are-such-a-good-singer,-Quinn." Rachel breathes between kisses.

"You're-better." Quinn replies as her lips drift south to Rachel's neck.

Rachel lets out a sharp, feminine cry when Quinn bites down softly on her pulse point. The blonde smirks, and then kisses up Rachel's jawline to her ear, and nibbles slightly.

Before the two can go any further, Quinn again instigates.

"We need to get back." She breathes.

"No we don't." The diva insists, capturing her lips for another righteous kiss.

After another few minutes of heat, the blonde discontinues the kiss.

"Back to the club. We need to."

Rachel sighs unwillingly, "Okay."

Though Rachel puts on the appearance of being distraught, Quinn notices the grin that maintains a spot on her face the entire bus-ride home.

* * *

The fifth time they kiss, it's in a time of struggle.

Finn and Rachel were finally alright, agreeing to no secrets.

Rachel feels the only fair way to practice this is to tell Finn any details she might've left out during the course of their relationship. So she mentions Quinn, and the couple of times they may or may not have kissed.

Boy, did Finn not take that news well.

The end result was both agreeing to tell no one of said kisses, but not to maintain their relationship either. It was somewhat of a heart-breaking ordeal for both, but luckily, Rachel had another in mind.

She sat at the piano, lifelessly running her fingers over the keys just to hear something. Now not only was she taunted, but now she had no one to protect her. The raw outside world could harp upon her has it wished, no one would defend her.

Or so she thought, until he knight in shining armor rode in.

Quinn entered the auditorium on mouse-feet, quiet as could be. She wanted to surprise the brunette, with a small wrapped gift in honor of the holidays. And maybe she wanted to flatter Rachel a little.

She walked slowly, taking leisurely steps towards the girl.

"Hi."

"Quinn? Oh, hello, I didn't see you there."

"I know. That was sort of the point."

"What's that in your hands?"

"Um, a present.. I wanted to give it to you before Christmas break." She juts out her arm, gift in hand, "Here."

"Thank you Quinn, I assure you this wasn't necessary."

Rachel meticulously removed the wrapping, and carefully peeled the tape off of an old, small, cardboard box. Inside were five diminutive card-stock coupons, with neat handwriting marking them.

"Good for one, completely expected, voluntary kiss." She read aloud.

"Since I kiss you when you're not really expecting it and such..."

Rachel looked up, a gleam in her eye.

"Quinn, this is adorable. I love it."

"Yeah, well I guess the point kind of was... Rachel? Will you be my girlfriend?"

In response, Rachel simply squeals and pulls a Kiss Card out of the box, handing it to Quinn.

"Save it," the blonde says, smiling, "This one's on the house."

Rachel leaps into the blonde's lap, kissing the girl with a smile ear to ear.

Quinn feels she's finally finished her mission for good. Rachel is happy.


End file.
